Childrens Rave
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Sesame Street Rave CAST * Alex - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * The Count - Shaw (Open Season) * Blade - Betty's Dad (Atomic Betty) * Cookie Monster - Berk (The Trap Door) * Big Bird - Nellie the Elephant * Oscar the Grouch - Justin (The Secret of Nimh) * Ernie - Sparky (Atomic Betty) * Bert - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Grover - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) * Elmo - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Count Chocula - Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) Transcript of a building New Guy (Skunk): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party! I've never been to a party hosted by a hunter before. Shaw: I do it for all the newcomers, Skunk. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Nellie and Justin partying, along with Berk deejaying, Sparky and Robot X-5 hugging in content, and Yuckie Duck making out with two swans. Skunk: I guess I should present myself. Hello everyone, I'm Skunk, a kung fu master out to protect the world from evil! drips onto Skunk's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other childrens Skunk: Oh, no! That hunter! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Shaw: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Skunk onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born children zombies. Skunk: Oh, no! (runs into a tall man with glasses, who is Betty's Dad) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me let out my stink?! Shaw: Get him! Dad readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Childrens, in order: Yuckie Duck, Berk, (punches Orinoco, strangles Sparky and Robot X-5, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Nellie's head, but not before her saying:) Nellie: "S" is for "severed". [then Betty's Dad decapitates Nellie, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Justin, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Justin: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! Dad lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Justin, followed by Shaw flinging himself at Betty's Dad, who in turn holds him against a wall Shaw: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Betty's Dad: No, just this. out a grenade Shaw: One, two... Betty's Dad: Stop counting! Shaw: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. Dad stuffs the grenade in Shaw's mouth and throws him aside before Shaw groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Betty's Dad then helps Skunk to his feet. Skunk: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way here to save me, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Betty's Dad: Not quite. to Jenner's castle Jenner: Who wants some of my Jenner cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! Dad cocks a shotgun Jenner: You! Dad blows Jenner's brains out Gallery He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Alex Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as the Count Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 9.37.12 PM.png|Betty's Dad as Blade Berk.jpeg|Berk as Cookie Monster Nellie.jpg|Nellie as Big Bird Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin as Oscar the Grouch Sparky.png|Sparky as Ernie X-5.png|Robot X-5 as Bert Yuckie Duck.jpg|Yuckie Duck as Grover Orinoco-0.jpg|Orinoco as Elmo Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Count Chocula Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken